No. 3
No. 3 is the final mission from Mori Kibbutz in the DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description Mori gives headsets to Luis and Brucie for communication for the 'run', and says nothing further about what's about to happen. Luis must go to a garage north of Middle Park where three cars are kept - a yellow Turismo (Mori's car), a blue F620 (Brucie's car) and a red and white Bullet GT (the player's car). The three line up and Mori takes the lead. The player must follow Mori and weave in and out between streets and police cars (as you gain a three-star wanted level, due to Mori tipping off the cops to make things 'interesting'). Mori leads you through a narrow passage which takes skilled and alert driving. A chopper will fly between Luis and Brucie which shouldn't damage the cars. After this, Mori will lead the player to use ramps to jump between a few barges, finally losing the heat. After returning to land, Luis, now finally free to speak his mind to Mori, berates him over his arrogance, stupidity, lack of empathy and his constant cruelty towards Brucie. Mori at first blows him off, taunting Brucie in the process, calling him the "marshmallow man" and a "pale piece of turd", only for his younger brother to finally snap and, after several exaggerated martial arts movements, punch him in the face, breaking his nose. Mori collapses and begins crying, reminding Brucie "never in the face". Apologizing, and telling Luis he will see him soon, Brucie leads his sobbing and whimpering brother away. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the car park *Wait for Brucie to get in the car *Use the button to lower the platform *Get in the car *Line up behind the Kibbutz brothers *Keep up with Mori 100% Objectives * Complete the mission in 5:15 * Have less than 20% Car damage * Reach 140 mph Top Speed * Stayed close to the Kibbutz brothers through the pursuit. Enemies *LCPD Video Walkthrough NhQJmqDodCY Trivia *If Luis fails to jump over the barges, he will destroy the car and fail the mission. *It is suggested in the credits that this event somewhat equalizes Mori and Brucie's relationship, as they are seen sparring with one another (without either acting overly aggressive to the other) in the Fight Club. *The title is a reference to the GTA IV mission No. 1 given to Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz. *Other possible reasons for the mission name could come from the three of them hanging out, or that its Mori's third and final mission he gives you. It could also be a reference to the fact that Luis is following third behind Mori and Brucie. *Mori's Turismo has a horn that beeps the song Dixie that he plays just after the men start driving. It is similar to that of the General Lee, the famed 1969 Dodge Charger from The Dukes of Hazzard. That horn sound can also be heard in The Lost and Damned, when calling Terry and Clay for backup. *There is no possible way to be in front of Brucie of Mori in the race without cheats/hacks. de:No. 3 es:No. 3 Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony